We live in a time in which science develops at a fast, sometimes overwhelming pace, and the management of hematologic malignancies, such as leukemia, lymphoma and myeloma is a prime example of this new paradigm. New developments and discoveries constantly change our perspectives and therapeutic approaches reflecting our constant struggle to improve the survival and quality of life of our patients. The academic effort to improve therapies goes along with the dissemination of such knowledge, knowledge that invariably will be challenged, moving the field forward. The Division of Hematology and Oncology at the Rhode Island and The Miriam Hospitals, as major teaching hospitals for The Warren Alpert Medical School of Brown University, is fully aware of the challenges new developments pose with regard to applying new evidence into our daily practices. For this purpose, our Division is organizing the 2nd Hematologic Malignancy Symposium to take place in March 18, 2011 in Providence, Rhode Island. The lecturers are nationally renowned specialists in the management of hematologic malignancies, and the target audience is community-based practitioners, such as physicians, fellows, residents, nurse practitioners, nurses and allied healthcare professionals. The main objective of this Symposium is to present the most recent evidence-based data on the management of leukemias, lymphomas and myeloma, promoting a lively discussion by means of a case presentation format, allowing questions and answers from the audience. This approach will facilitate the interaction between the lecturers and the attendees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The 2nd Hematologic Malignancy Symposium will bring to community-based hematology and oncology practitioners in Southern New England the most recent evidence-based data on the management of leukemia, lymphoma, myeloma and other blood cancers through lectures and highly interactive case presentations.